First White Day
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Sequel from "First Valentine" / 14 Maret! White Day! Yuki dengan polosnya menagih cokelat dari Oliver, tapi kenapa Oliver malah mengatakan kalau White Day adalah hari di mana anak-anak perempuan yang memberikan cokelat harus melayani anak laki-laki yang mereka berikan cokelat saat Valentine! Menjadi maid dalam sehari! / OliverYuki. Happy White Day! / Mind to RnR?


14 Maret. Hari di mana banyak anak-anak laki-laki yang memberikan sebungkus makanan manis atau mungkin hadiah kecil seperti jepit rambut pada anak-anak perempuan yang berbunga-bunga saat menerimanya. Kali ini tak ada hiasan-hiasan berwarna merah atau pun merah muda di mana-mana.

Seolah merasakan _deja vu_, Oliver mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Piko memberikan sebungkus cokelat berisikan selai ceri di dalamnya yang dibungkus apik menggunakan pita dan kertas kado terbaik—pada seorang anak perempuan berambut merah. Sudah pasti itu Miki, pacarnya.

Miki hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil lalu menyerbu tubuh kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Piko mengusap rambutnya lembut dan tersenyum.

Merasa kehadirannya mengganggu, Oliver menjauhi kedua pasangan yang tampak sedang asik bermesraan itu dengan melarikan dirinya ke dalam kelas.

* * *

**First White Day**

.

.

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid © Yamaha Crypton Corporation

First Valentine © Ayano Suzune

—Sequel for "First Valentine"

* * *

Oliver membuka bukunya yang lumayan tebal itu. Buku sejarah Inggrisnya belum selesai ia baca sejak kemarin. Seharusnya sekarang ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, mengapa kemarin ia menatap kalender dengan perasaan bingung sementara itu kakaknya—Sweet Ann—hanya meledeknya dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"_Bodoh. Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri untuk memikirkan cokelat balasan Valentine itu. Jangan pikirkan adik kecilmu ini._"

Itulah yang dikatakan Oliver kemarin malam—dengan nada yang agak kasar, dan malah membuat Sweet Ann tertawa makin keras. Hal itu membuat Oliver jengkel, dan ia tidak memutuskan untuk memperhatikan kalender sambil berpikir-pikir lebih jauh.

Walaupun begitu, di kamarnya ia tetap merenung. White Day, ya? Saat-saat di mana ia _harus_ membalas memberikan cokelat atau makanan dan benda manis lainnya pada gadis yang memberikannya cokelat saat Valentine. Namun, tidak ada kata 'harus' dalam kamus Oliver.

"Bodoh." Kata itu keluar dari mulut Oliver seraya tangan kanannya membuka halaman lain dengan cepat.

"Apa? Bodoh?" Suara itu bagaikan petir bagi Oliver yang baru saja menatap baris pertama di halaman baru itu. Karena kekagetannya, ia menjadi agak terlompat dan kakinya terbentur kaki meja. Bukunya jatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi berisik, sekaligus membalikkan pada halaman lain. Walau begitu, tetap saja kelas masih ramai.

Oliver mendengus seraya membungkukkan tubuh—tangan kanannya digunakan untuk mengambil bukunya yang jatuh sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk mengelus kakinya yang sakit. Namun, karena tidak menjaga keseimbangan, ia malah terjatuh dari kursi.

Semburat merah muncul di wajah anak berumur sembilan tahun itu ketika ia berusaha kembali duduk di kursinya dengan tenang sementara matanya menangkap pandangan Yuki, gadis berambut hitam yang selama ini selalu menyusahkannya.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Yuki polos. Bukannya membantu Oliver, ia malah menatapnya lekat-lekat dan menaruh tas ranselnya di kursi miliknya—membuat Oliver tambah keki dan malu.

"Keberuntungan tidak berpihak padaku." Jawaban pendek Oliver malah membuat gadis itu bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian ia mendengus dan menduduki kursi yang berada di sebelah Oliver dengan keras.

"Ah! Kau selalu saja! Menyebutkan kalimat-kalimat yang sulit dimengerti! Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!" Yuki menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuk kanannya seraya ia menggeser-geser kursi miliknya. Oliver menatapnya datar.

Melihat perhatian teman sebelahnya yang sudah mulai teralih pada buku tebal miliknya, Yuki cemberut.

"Hei, ini White Day, kan?" sambar gadis itu yang sukses membuat Oliver tersedak dan terbatuk pelan. Yuki menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, sementara Oliver masih berusaha untuk berhenti batuk. Hal yang terakhir dilakukan Yuki adalah memberikan air minum Oliver yang tersimpan di dalam botol minumnya dan membiarkan temannya itu meneguk sedikit air putih.

"Lalu kenapa kalau White Day?" Oliver balas menyambar setelah ia merasakan kerongkongannya sudah bebas lagi dari rasa gatal yang tadi tiba-tiba menyerbunya. Yuki berpikir-pikir sejenak, lalu ia menjetikkan jarinya.

"Kupikir kau akan memberiku cokelat?"

"Hah?" Oliver memberinya tatapan jengkel, padahal dalam hatinya ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak berbohong kalau cokelat dan dua helai pita merah yang berada di tasnya itu sudah terbungkus apik. Tepatnya dibungkus dan dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya secara paksa oleh Sweet Ann.

"Salah, ya?" Yuki menggaruk pipi sementara menatap ke langit-langit kelas dengan pandangan menerawang.

Oliver melongo begitu menangkap bahwa gadis ini sebenarnya belum menguasai sepenuhnya tentang White Day. Sepertinya ia hanya mendapat informasi sesedikit itu dari kakaknya saja, tidak mungkin dari internet karena ia tahu kalau Yuki tak bisa menggunakan alat elektronik seperti komputer atau pun laptop.

Sebersit ide iseng muncul di kepala Oliver.

"Yah, kenapa harus aku yang memberimu cokelat?" Oliver menambahkan dengan nada pura-pura cuek. "Bukankah White Day itu seharusnya merupakan hari di mana cewek yang memberi cokelat pada cowok harus menjadi_ maid_ cowok itu selama sehari?" Oliver menutup mulutnya begitu menyadari apa yang ia bicarakan. Dari sudut matanya, ia mendapati Yuki melongo.

Sebelum Oliver mengatakan "lupakan" pada Yuki, gadis itu sudah meloncat ke hadapannya dengan tatapan semangat.

"_Maid_?! Maksudmu aku harus pakai seragam _maid_?! Lalu aku harus mengucapkan padamu, 'selamat datang, _Goshujin-sama_', mengurusmu dan hal-hal semacam itu?" Oliver bergidik ngeri membayangkan segala kemungkinan dari ucapan Yuki itu.

Yuki mengangguk-angguk sambil berpikir serius sebelum Oliver memberi tahu yang sebenarnya. "Oke! Kalau begitu, pulang sekolah aku akan ke rumahmu dan menjadi maid-mu selama sehari! Bersiaplah!" teriak Yuki kencang sambil menunjuk Oliver dengan telunjuk tangannya.

Melihat kegiatan Yuki mengundang perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya, Oliver berpura-pura untuk membaca dan berbuat seakan tidak ada yang terjadi di antaranya dan Yuki.

* * *

"Kenapa kau membuntutiku pulang?" Empat siku-siku terlihat di dahi Oliver sementara kakinya terus membawanya pergi berlawanan dari arah sekolahnya. Yuki mendelik bingung, lalu membalas perkataan temannya.

"Ini White Day! Aku akan melayanimu!" seru Yuki dengan gembira. Ia melompat-lompat di hadapan Oliver dan mengelilingi anak laki-laki pirang itu—tidak menyadari kalau Oliver menghela napas dan menghembuskannya keras-keras.

Memang sepertinya membohongi Yuki bukan ide yang baik. Gadis itu begitu polos sehingga percaya pada kebohongan belaka yang membawa Oliver ke dalam lubang kesialan ini.

"Tadaima." Oliver membuka pintu rumahnya dan segera melepas sepatunya dan meletakkan benda itu di rak sepatu cokelat yang berada di samping pintu masuk. Yuki masih diam di depan rumah Oliver, membuat tuan rumah itu menengok padanya dan memberikan tatapan sedatar-datarnya.

"Mau apa kau? Ayo, masuk." Oliver berharap dengan tatapan datar dan perkataannya yang sama sekali tidak ramah itu dapat membuat Yuki tidak tahan dan memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat. Tapi sepertinya Oliver salah. Ia seharusnya mengenal karakter seorang Kaai Yuki dengan lebih baik lagi.

"_Shitsureishimashita_!" seru Yuki riang dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah Oliver yang bisa dibilang lumayan besar itu. Ia melepaskan sepatunya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan tuan rumah itu—meletakkan sepatunya di atas rak sepatu cokelat. Oliver mengerang diam-diam, menyadari bahwa pemikirannya salah besar.

"Oliver, kau sudah pu—" Hal berikutnya yang dilihat Yuki adalah Oliver lenyap di hadapannya, dibawa pergi oleh seorang gadis dewasa yang juga memiliki rambut yang sama dengan anak laki-laki itu, membuat Yuki bingung saat melihat Oliver meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"_Nee-san_, ada apa, sih?! Kau mau mati?" Oliver menatap kakaknya tajam yang membawanya pergi bersembunyi di balik tembok yang tak bisa dilihat oleh Yuki. Sweet Ann hanya menoleh sebentar di balik tembok, dan kesempatan itulah yang digunakan Oliver untuk kabur. Namun, secepat kilat Sweet Ann menarik kerah seragam _sailor_ adiknya lagi sehingga anak itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Kau jawab pertanyaanku dulu sebelum pergi," Sweet Ann memelototkan matanya saat mendapati Oliver tengah cemberut sambil membuang muka. "... Dia siapa?"

"Teman."

"Sahabat?"

"Teman."

"Pacar?"

"Teman."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Ap—" Oliver membuang muka saat kakaknya tersenyum menggoda ke arahnya. Memang sudah nasibnya untuk memiliki kakak seiseng ini.

"Kenapa dia tumben main ke sini?" Oliver masih tak menanggapi pertanyaan kakaknya dan memilih untuk pura-pura sibuk memerhatikan makanan yang berada di meja makan. Lalu, "Oliver—"

"Aku mengerti!" Oliver berteriak keras, lalu ia mendengus lagi. Oliver menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir, dengan suara pelan dan semburat merah di wajahnya. Ia berusaha mungkin agar Sweet Ann meninggalkan detail sekecil apa pun. Namun, semuanya terdengar jelas di telinga kakaknya itu.

Terbahak-bahak, Sweet Ann memukuli pundak adiknya dengan keras—membuat Oliver tambah cemberut dan menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan kau-gila-ya?

"Selamat berjuang." Sweet Ann melambaikan tangan dan melesat masuk ke kamarnya—menyebabkan adiknya mendengus lagi. Dengan pelan, Oliver berjalan menuju tempat di mana ia meninggalkan Yuki tadi.

"Itu siapamu?" Yuki langsung bertanya saat Oliver kembali sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Gadis itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, masih menunggu tuan rumah untuk menjemputnya ke dalam.

"Kakak gila." Oliver menjawab sambil menatap tajam Yuki, membuat anak perempuan itu bergidik ngeri.

Yuki membuntuti Oliver yang berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan si tuan rumah berusaha agar ia terlihat tidak memerhatikan Yuki, walaupun ia ingin sekali melempar Yuki keluar dari jendela.

"Kau tidak ganti baju?" tanya Yuki begitu mereka sampai di kamar Oliver dan mendapati anak laki-laki itu mengambil buku tebalnya yang berada di rak buku dan mulai membuka buku itu, menulusuri lagi garis-garis tulisan yang berada di dalamnya.

"Tidak." Oliver hanya menjawab tanpa menatap Yuki.

"Mau teh?" Yuki mencoba menawarkan lagi.

"Ti—"

"Ah! Kamar mandi ada di mana?!" tanya Yuki seraya memotong ucapan Oliver, membuat temannya memberikan pandangan datar lagi padanya.

Oliver menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya dan Yuki segera memasuki kamar mandi tersebut sambil membawa tasnya. Oliver mengerutkan kening saat ia menyadari bahwa Yuki bersenandung di dalamnya, entah melakukan apa.

Tiga menit kemudian, gadis itu keluar dengan seragam—_maid_.

"K-kau ngapain?!" teriak Oliver kaget melihat gadis berambut hitam itu kini mengenakan _dress_ hitam-putih yang penuh renda dan manis, cocok sekali ditubuhnya. Sebisa mungkin Oliver menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Aku mengenakan pakaian yang harusnya kupakai. Aku mengambilnya tadi di rumah, itu alasannya aku menyuruhmu menungguku sepulang sekolah!" jawab Yuki riang. Sebelum Oliver menahannya, ia sudah menuruni tangga dan berjalan entah kemana. Membuat Oliver cengo untuk sesaat.

Pintu kamar terbuka lagi lima menit kemudian. Di tangan Yuki tampak _mug_ dengan gambar kereta api milik Oliver, membuat anak laki-laki itu merona karena malu.

"Teh untukmu, _Goshujin-sama_." Yuki memasang senyumnya semanis mungkin dan meletakkan _mug_ itu di samping tangan Oliver. Oliver sudah ingin membentaknya karena memanggilnya dengan panggilan aneh-aneh, namun perkataan itu hanya berhenti sebatas di lidahnya saja saat ia melihat Yuki bergerak menuju lemari bajunya.

Yuki membuka lemari bajunya dan mengeluarkan tiga benda dari dalam sana. Baju santai, celana pendek, dan—dalaman Oliver.

"_BAKA_!" Oliver berteriak sementara pipinya tambah memerah karena malu dan segera menyimpan semua itu ke dalam lemarinya, tak lupa menguncinya.

Yuki menatap Oliver dengan bingung. "Aku salah?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Kenapa kau membongkar lemariku dan mengeluarkan pakaianku, terutama da-dalamanku?!" Oliver berteriak dengan rona merah yang masih ada di wajahnya. Yuki menunduk, merasa bersalah—sukses membuat emosi Oliver agak sedikit mereda.

"Maafkan aku." Gadis itu berkata lirih. Oliver menggaruk tengkuknya, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kakinya seakan membawanya pada Yuki dan tangannya menepuk pelan kepala gadis itu. Jantungnya berdetak keras saat kulit tangannya bersentuhan dengan helai-helaian rambut hitam Yuki yang halus.

Yuki mendongak saat merasakan sesuatu di kepalanya. Saat menyadari bahwa Oiver ada di sana, ia tercengang—membuat Oliver membuang muka dan menghentikan gerakannya, menurunkan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku," kali ini ucapan Oliver benar-benar membuat Yuki bingung. "Seharusnya White Day bukan seperti ini. Yang benar adalah teorimu, cowok memberikan hadiah pada cewek sebagai balasan Valentine. Maaf karena telah membohongimu."

Iris hitam Yuki masih terus saja menatap wajah Oliver yang kian memerah, membuat anak laki-laki bersurai pirang itu makin memerah, sementara jantungnya terus berdegup keras.

"EEH!" Yuki berteriak dan segera memukul kepala Oliver dengan kedua tangannya, membuatnya kesakitan.

"Jahat! Jahat! Jahat!" teriak Yuki sementara air matanya berlinang-linang, disertai aduhan Oliver yang makin lama makin terkesan memohon.

Oliver menatap gadis itu yang menatapnya dengan kesal, air matanya berlinang. "Kenapa kau membohongiku?" Yuki menghapus sedikit air mata yang berada di sudut matanya.

"Aku..." Oliver berhenti sejenak lalu membuang muka, "habis kau lucu, sih."

Yuki mendongak begitu mendengar ucapan Oliver yang terdengar mustahil itu. Wajah Oliver memerah lagi.

"Kau terlalu polos, tahu!" Oliver kembali bersikap jutek. "Siapa yang bakal menyangka kalau ada orang yang akan terkena tipuan seperti itu?! Kau polose sekali!"

Yuki menggaruk kepalanya, berpikir sejenak. Oliver menghela napas sementara tangannya mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas ranselnya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan tangannya, memberikan Yuki sebuah bungkusan manis.

"Untukmu." Ia membuang muka, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya yang tak kunjung menghilang. Yuki menatap temannya itu dengan senyum lebar di wajah, melupakan air mata yang tadi ia keluarkan.

"_ARIGATOU_!" Sambil berteriak, ia mengambil bungkusan itu dan menghantam Oliver dengan pelukannya—tidak peduli anak laki-laki itu berteriak minta dilepaskan.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

Fiuh. Saya baru inget ini White Day duh. Dan saya memang udah ada plan buat bikin sequel fic dari "First Valentine". Maaf kalau alur kecepatan dan abal begini. Saya tau alurnya kecepatan, banget malah. Ini akibat saya maksa jadi one-shot dengan kata kurang dari 3000. DX

Dan ini saya buatnya ngebut, berhubung saya lagi di tengah ulangan mid ini. Doakan supaya nilai saya bagus-bagus ya xD /OOT

Mind to review, fav, follow, alert? Mohon kritik dan sarannya, flame juga boleh, asalkan yang ada hubungannya dengan cerita ini, ya. Jangan yang cuma bersifat menjatuhkan doang .-. udah pernah dapet yang kayak begitu

Arigatou~


End file.
